


Chili Chili

by Noneim



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneim/pseuds/Noneim
Summary: Karma and Bakugo friendsht? Hell***I'll try to edit this later.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Bakugou Katsuki
Kudos: 27





	Chili Chili

“That is food you dumbass tomato!”

Karma sticks out his tongue at Bakugo. “Nothing’s wrong with putting it on their nostrils!” Just to prove a point, with wasabi in his hands, Karma plunged it into the poor villain’s nose. The said villain screaming in terror, tears pouring from his eyes to his beet-red face, thoughts regretting ever picking a fight with a devil incarnate.

Bakugo loves asserting dominance over someone. He loves the way the extras looked up to him with reverence or terror. It boosts his pride that he is indeed worthy of becoming a hero, that he is stronger than anyone else; he is not useless. It keeps him distracted from thoughts that he isn’t enough, that people will stop looking at him if he isn’t up to their expectations.

He loves it when his enemies cower in fear under his mighty presence.

But looking at the poor villain being tortured by a certain sadistic red-haired maniac, begging for Karma to stop, he couldn’t help but wince in discomfort.

This is totally different!

The fact that Karma is using spices to torture the poor unfortunate soul doesn’t make the scene any better. He could never eat spicy food again like before without remembering this shit ever.

Fucking hell!

Seeing Karma pulling chili peppers (Karma: the small one to make sure that it could fit on a person’s nostrils) out of nowhere, Bakugo had enough.

Punching to villain to unconsciousness, he put a stop to his suffering. 

“Man, you’re no fun.”

“SHUT UP!” Bakugo angrily grabbed the chili peppers from Karma’s hand and threw it to the ground. As if he’s gonna eat those.

From now on, he’s gonna lessen the number of times he’s gonna eat spicy foods.

****

“What a weird combination.”

“Agreed.”

“It is such a miracle that they become buddy-buddy! Bakubro, we’re so proud of you.” Kirishima said, getting teary-eyed.

Sugino snickered. “Just a while ago, they were trying to murder each other. Talk about unexpected development.”

Nagisa and Midoriya sweat dropped. ‘They are still attempting to murder each other! Nothing changed at all.’

“Though, it’s hilarious how they bonded over spices.”

“Right, right?”

Nagisa let out a sigh. “Karma really loves bringing wasabi, chili peppers, and other spices into his persona. For emergency torturing device he said.”

Midoriya noted the info. “Kaachan has been fond of eating spicy food since we were a child. He got it from Aunty but his obsessiveness over spicy foods came from Mom spoiling him with homemade spicy dishes.” He also shared, flinching while remembering how terrible it was when they have to eat spicy food for continuous dinner nights, courtesy of Kaachan.

“Their dynamic reminds me of Karma with Terasaka.”

“Right! Terasaka has been in a good mood lately because Karma’s busy with boom-boom boy over there.”

Nakamura raised her right eyebrow in amusement. Smirking, she shouted, “Karma! Terasaka has been lonely these days because he said you’ve been neglecting him!”

“Nakamura, what the fuck?!” Terasaka reacted.


End file.
